


[PODFIC] Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt, Gabriel’s possessive, Sam is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548278) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> Podfic for Scyllaya's Si vales valeo (If you are well, I am well)  
> This is part two of her [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446)  
> Many thanks to Scyllaya for graciously allowing me to podfic this series!  
> Remember to let her know if you liked her fic =)
> 
> Music used in this part is Hells Bells by AC/DC.

  
**Length:** 42:35

 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (39MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ruky1v3m1h9mqqs/Si%20vales%20valeo%20\(If%20you%20are%20well%2C%20I%20am%20well\)%20by%20Scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (47MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bv23ffpjcgnc23m/Si%20vales%20valeo%20\(If%20you%20are%20well%2C%20I%20am%20well\)%20by%20Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/si-vales-valeo-if-you-are-well-i-am-well)

**Author's Note:**

> Base for coverart found [here](http://ripple-effects.tumblr.com/post/73600828308/)


End file.
